


blood runs crazy

by vex



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slight Incest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vex/pseuds/vex
Summary: Joe takes what he wants. Nick, regrettably, loves it.





	blood runs crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. An old fic reposted, because I never really stopped being into this.

It takes some persuasion from Joe just like it always does, wrestling Nick onto the bed and getting too handsy, working them both up. Coaxing Nick out of his clothes, ignoring his weak protests when Joe slicks up his own fingers and starts getting himself ready.

When Joe finally slides down onto Nick’s cock and starts slowly rolling his hips, Nick groans low in his throat and grasps at Joe’s sides right away, trying to guide him into a faster rhythm. Joe just says, “Nuh uh,” and grabs Nick’s wrists so he can pin them to the bed, looking into Nick’s flushed face as he deliberately slows down even more.

Nick could get out of his grip, but he lets Joe hold his hands down, huffing out a trembling breath, upset. Nick is irritated, Joe knows that. He’s irritated that he doesn’t have control, that he gave into this again even though he knows they shouldn’t. He’s _really_ irritated that he likes it so much. 

Joe sighs heavily, happy with himself. He takes his time, trying not to let his need get the best of him. Nick always comes too fast when he’s the one who’s pacing it, hips rutting quickly, impulse making him selfish and shaky. Sometimes Joe loves that, when he knows they’ll be going a few more times after. But tonight, he can already tell Nick is going to be worn out and sleepy once he gets off, the energy drained out of him. So Joe just goes slowly, letting himself feel it.

Joe’s still a little awkward at this, but he doesn’t really care. He slips his hands into Nick’s against the bed, their fingers interlacing and soft palms pressing together, steadying Joe as he moves. He’s already starting to sweat, skin hot. He’d been hard since he started wrestling around with Nick, but he’s _stiff_ now, slick at the tip. Nick is just as hard inside him, the blunt head of his cock nudging up into Joe at just the right angle. 

Joe moans quietly, looking down at his own cock as it drips onto Nick’s pale skin. “Fuck,” Joe murmurs, breathy and barely audible. “You always feel really good.”

He looks up just in time to see Nick’s mouth part on a gasp, his cheeks reddening. His expression is softening and his eyes are glassy, but the intensity’s still there, almost like it’s too much for him. “Joe,” he says, urgent. He clumsily strokes his thumb along Joe’s hand, staring at Joe’s mouth. 

Joe gets the point and leans in, pressing his lips to Nick’s. He tries to keep it sweet, laying brief kisses against Nick’s plush mouth—it’s weirdly chaste, considering Nick’s bare cock is sheathed inside Joe. It quickly escalates though, Nick’s tongue swiping hot across Joe’s lower lip. Joe’s lips part and he makes a short, pleased sound when their tongues touch and slide together too eagerly. 

Nick kisses him a little aggressively, working Joe over like he needs to make up for the fact that Joe has him pinned. It throws Joe’s rhythm off, has him losing his coordination. It’s hard to concentrate with Nick’s fat little mouth all swollen and slick under his, making Joe open up for him.

Nick’s hands are mindlessly squeezing at Joe’s. Kissing always gets to him too.

Joe sucks on Nick’s tongue, groaning at the feeling. He’s starting to unravel, riding Nick’s cock a little faster. He feels all achy and sensitive inside where he’s opened up around Nick, but it’s good. It’s really good.

Joe has to break the kiss, needing to look at Nick. 

Nick’s hair is going dark with sweat at the temples. His face is flushed, cheeks pink and mouth red. The blush goes all the way down his throat.

Joe looks back up into Nick’s dark, dazed eyes. He loves being able to see Nick’s face when they do this. It makes him feel _weird_. His stomach dips and his breath catches and he almost feels… nervous about it. It gets him overexcited, adrenaline pumping as he and Nick look at each other, all of that tied up with how much Joe loves him. It shouldn’t affect him that much—he’s so used to Nick after so many years, comfortable with him. But at the same time, he knows that familiarity is the reason why he gets that weird feeling. A reminder of what they are.

The last time they did this, there wasn’t enough light in the room for them to see each other. Joe had still needed that reminder though, as overwhelming as everything else was on its own. He had put his forehead to Nick’s as he rode him, panting against Nick’s mouth, and he’d whispered _baby brother_ without really thinking, desperate sounding. Nick’s reaction had been immediate, breathing in sharply with surprise and holding it in his chest, shuddering as he came.

Joe blushes deeply when he imagines saying that now, without the cover of darkness. The idea of it hits him like a physical thing, makes him feel kind of embarrassed and hot all over, this sudden wave of deep down heat. Just thinking about it makes his dick stiffen up even more, precome slipping down the length of it, onto Nick’s stomach.

Nick is looking up at him, low-lidded, eyebrows pulling together like he knows what Joe is thinking. “Joe,” he says on a rushed breath, whimpering a little. He’s getting close too.

Joe bites his lip, considering. He doesn’t let Nick come inside him every time. If he knows they’ll fall asleep right after, he makes Nick pull out and come awkwardly all over his own hand. Sometimes he makes Nick pull out just to be a tease, because he knows Nick will go a little crazy the next time Joe actually lets him shoot off inside him. 

He wants to feel it this time, wants to feel Nick slick him up inside.

“You wanna come in me?” Joe asks. He sounds wrecked, even to his own ears.

Nick lets out a loud breath, like it was knocked out of him. “Oh,” he says unevenly. He swallows hard and nods quickly, like he doesn’t trust his own voice.

Joe lets go of Nick’s hands so he can take his own dick in his fist, his other hand moving to Nick’s shoulder. He can feel his body tighten up even more around Nick’s cock when he starts jerking himself off, but it’s okay—it’s amazing, being able to _feel_ Nick inside him while he strokes himself, drawing the pleasure out. He shoves himself down onto Nick’s cock, needing to feel fucked deep. It almost takes more coordination than he has, but he’s going on instinct now, his body knowing what it wants. 

Nick’s hands come up to Joe’s hips, guiding him, urging him to go a little faster, a little harder. 

Joe makes a quiet, hurt sound, so turned on he can barely think now. “Nick,” he breathes out, just to hear himself say it. He’s said the name a million times before, but it’s always different when he says it like this. “God. Nick.”

Nick whines deep in his chest and his eyes squeeze shut, holding Joe in place as he comes, shoving in so deeply with a twist of his hips that it hurts Joe inside. 

Nick is so stiff in him, so deep, that Joe starts to come too, like a reflex. He bears down on Nick as he shoots off, tightening around his cock with each pulse of it. Having Nick inside him when he finishes always makes him come so _hard_ , nearly weak with how good it is. It streaks all the way up Nick’s chest, white against the flush of Nick’s skin. Joe strokes himself a few times near the end, body trembling a little at the feeling, too sensitive. 

He sags over Nick when it’s over, gently lowering himself down so their foreheads are pressed together like last time, like they used to do when they were younger. That weird nervous feeling is back, but it’s muted because Joe is wrung out and sweat-slick and happy. Happier than he should be, probably. He smiles a little and presses a quick kiss to Nick’s mouth, making a content sound when Nick keeps him close with a shaky hand around the nape of his neck and kisses him back.


End file.
